


Alexithymia: Fan Art

by Eiidachan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiidachan/pseuds/Eiidachan
Summary: Character illustrations of TheDarkOne121's main original characters from Alexithymia fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkOne121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alexithymia: Illustrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141170) by [TheDarkOne121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/pseuds/TheDarkOne121). 



> Hello, TheDarkOne121! I present you my early illustrations of your OCs! I just realized my brother borrowed the coloring pencils for his school project, so I couldn't color it. Sorry!

Mari: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Mari-Sakaki-753051772

Kaiya: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Kaiya-753052140

Nagi: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Nagi-753052431

Hanako: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Hanako-753052717


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, especially The DarkOne121! Before, I drew them when they were still around middle-school years, now I decided to draw them at their 19 years old age if I remember it right the age when the main story start. Maybe it's different form your description, but I still hope you'll like it.

Zarc's Sister: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Zarc-s-Sister-753503603?ga_submit_new=10%3A1531058893

-Since you haven't given a description of how Zarc's older sister looks like, I'm guessing it like this with Zarc as the model.

Mari: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Mari-19-Years-Old-753502755

-She's the easiest to draw. I based her posed on Yugi's pose that I found while searching Google Image.

Kaiya: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Kaiya-19-Years-Old-753502878

-I have a hard time deciding where I should place Kaiya's red scarf. I don't feel it's right to place it in the same place as Yuto's, so I finally settled it on her right wrist. I haven't asked you about what kind of lower cloth Kaiya is wearing, so I just draw what I feel is right for Kaiya in war zone while still feel stylish. Sorry if you think it doesn't suit her. She was the hardest one to colour for some reason.

Nagi: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Nagi-19-Years-Old-753502962

-I have a hard time deciding what kind of outfit she should wear. But at least I tie her hair like you said. I want to give her a mechanic vibe while still showing her cuteness and fitting for Duelist too. The waist bag is where she put her Deck, magnets, and various equipments needed for D-Wheels. But in the end, I guess she's not as cute as the previous drawing? Sorry if she is. Not sure with her Duel Disk design, so I chose to make it similar as the one Yugo has.

Hanako: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Hanako-19-Years-Old-753503046

-I know that since she is imprisoned, her dress is not supposed to be as fancy as this, but I just couldn't help but add more details to make her prettier! I also have a hard time to decide her Duel Disk, so I think it like this: If she's escaping from Academia with her own wit, then she'll steal one of the students' Duel Disk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Please tell me what do you think of each of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a drawing of Mari and the other girls. This is just something I felt like to do after seeing TheDarkOne121's recent profile image.

Profile Image: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Darky-755558174

Not sure since the profile image is small, but I hope this is good enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with these! I drew them when the older sisters were 16 years old while the little brothers were 11 years old. I actually planned to include Zarc and his sister, but lack the colouring pencils, so I'll do them later.

Mari &Yuya : https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Mari-and-Yuya-756072757  
\- Mari and Yuya is my personal favourite out of the pictures I have drawn here. For some reason the image of them in this situation kept floating in my mind and I couldn't help but draw them like this.

Nagi & Yugo: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Nagi-and-Yugo-756072398  
\- I'm not too satisfied with how I drew Nagi here. She turned out to look older than I imagined her to be compared to the other girls. I have difficulty in deciding Yugo's sleeping position in Nagi's lap, so I looked for other pictures of reference, and decided to use this one. Not exactly how I wanted it to be, but I think this is good enough for now. I want to show Nagi's motherly side here, and this is one of the situations I could think of.

Kaiya & Yuto: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Kaiya-and-Yuto-756072145  
\- I think I'm quite okay with how I drew Kaiya, but I made a mistake when I drew Yuto and it was too late to fix it, so it turned out like this. I want to make Yuto cuter than this. I also especially messed up drawing their hands here when I used marker after drawing them with pencil. Gotta make sure won't repeat it again next time.

Hanako & Yuri: https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Hanako-and-Yuri-756071711  
\- Before, I drew Hanako with frowning/angry look, so I decided to draw her in more relaxed expression. The same also goes for Yuri. It's very rare to see him with such cute smile, so I thought why not draw him the same way? And I want to show them being sweet to each other as siblings. Since they are flower-themed, I immediately figured that the flower crown would be the best to show their siblings moment.


	5. Chapter 5

https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/The-Big-Sisters-Together-758768460

This is actually not complete yet because it turned out my sharpener for my coloring pencils is broken, so I gotta buy the new one. Until then, I thought this should be enough for now. If you're an Arc-V fan, then I'm sure you definitely know from what this picture is based on!


	6. Kaiya and Her Ace Monster

<https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Kaiya-and-Mother-Nature-Water-Goddess-796998276?ga_submit_new=10%3A1557397241>

I am back! It's so hard to find free time to draw or writing stories because of my work lately. Fortunately, since it's Ramadan month, I at least have a little more time to spare because I can leave the work earlier since the store will close earlier.

I've been wanting to draw Kaiya and her ace monster together ever since Kaiya's ace monster is first revealed in Darky's Alexithymia: Illustrations, in addition with the more detail about Kaiya's clothing. I'm not sure if this is good enough for you since I may have added unnecessary details or the sort or missing something, but I hope you still like it Darky!


	7. The Shattered Memories

htt[ps://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Alexithymia-The-Sister-s-Shattered-Memories-798779784?ga_submit_new=10%3A1558624809](https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Alexithymia-The-Sister-s-Shattered-Memories-798779784?ga_submit_new=10%3A1558624809)

This one was tough to draw. I don't think I've drawn the characters as good as before. I tried my best with drawing Zarc's sister. But I'm not sure with her face. Following the title, I tried hard to make her expression blank, and this is the best I could draw at the moment. I'll try to improve more the next time!


	8. Strong Mari

<https://www.deviantart.com/miyako190/art/Alexithymia-Strong-Mari-798876107?ga_submit_new=10%3A1558690021>

I've been drawing serious pictures lately, so I've decided to draw something more comical, and I chose Mari! After reading the chapter when she saved Yuya from bullies not to mention her image as a yankee, I instantly thought of her doing this! It's much easier to draw compared to the others to be honest. Can you guess what Yuya is saying in the picture? (^w^)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think for early illustrations?
> 
> I'm confused, I've seen several people uploading images and it's visible to be seen in this site, not some kind of website links. How did they do that? I'm still new to this.


End file.
